


For Now (You’re All I Need)

by gllh0222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mentions of the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gllh0222/pseuds/gllh0222
Summary: Harry and George find comfort in each other.
Relationships: George Weasley/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	For Now (You’re All I Need)

After the battle, Harry wanted nothing more than to sleep. At the Burrow, he had lots of time to try, the house all but silent as the Weasley family processed their grief.

Sleep however never came. 

Nightmares and flashbacks to the war kept him up long into the night.

And so a new routine developed. At 3am when the rest of the house had settled, Harry would sneak out of Ron’s room out to the yard.

In light of the moon, Harry would reflect on the last few years, often crying, sometimes just staring at the stars completely lost.

A few weeks into his routine, George started to join him. They never spoke, just looked out into the night sky together.

Before long Harry noticed that George got closer and closer each night. At the beginning he’d hide out in the doorway, but now he was all but sitting in Harry’s lap.

It was easier to assume George just needed a little comfort, something to sooth his mind. 

It got harder to assume that it was nothing the night Harry found George’s lips on his.

“Lee?” Harry inquired.

“Broke up ages ago.” George murmured, “Couldn’t look out at me without seeing Fred.”

“I’m sorry-“ Harry tried the get out, George cutting him off with his mouth.

“Don’t be.”

With that Harry leaned in, finally responding to George’s kisses. 

They went on like that for what felt like ages, until the first rays of sunlight hit the horizon. 

Knowing the family would soon be up and moving, they resolve to head to bed, stopping briefly at the twin’s door. 

“Come inside.” George whispers into his lips.

Harry hesitates, unsure of his next step until the sound of Ginny and Ron heading down the stairs pulls him from his head.

“Yeah alright.”

Together they disappear into the room, anxious to find some comfort in each other’s touch. And if it happens again the next night, well neither complain.


End file.
